Card-based authentication solutions are expensive in terms of licenses, administration (such as, personnel for monitoring, card issuance, and the like), infrastructure (such as, a third party application, a client middleware, a card management station, and the like), and maintenance (such as, replacing lost cards, issuing new certificates, revocation, and the like). Moreover, a decrease in productivity is observed due to a security mechanisms used by the authentication solutions that consume abundant time for an authentication process. Examples of such security mechanism include Hyper Text Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) with certificate validation, Public Key Infrastructure (PKI), and the like. Consequently, more time is required for a device to authenticate a user that uses a memory card versus the device to authenticate another user who manually inputs their username and password. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and secure card-based authentication solution.